At present, there are a large number of “same (or similar) source webpage or network service”. For example, 1. a large number of copied articles, opinions and information webpage by the same person or organization; 2. a large number of copied news webpage gathered (or issued) by the same person or organization; 3. Republication of the topic statement by the same person or organization in BBS forums; 5. multimedia files in different data formats and compression ratios generated by the same person or organization; 6. executable programs, data, design documents generated by the same person or organization; 7. widely copied information generated in other means. All of these “the same (or similar) source webpage or network service” will be listed in the search results of the current search engine, which occupy a lot of space but have the same content. Thus, it is inconvenient for the inquirer to get what he wants.
At present, the click flow and stay time are used to evaluate the popular level of the webpage in various search engine and webpage ranking service systems. The methods are generally as follows: 1. search engine category: calculating the popular level of webpage depending on the click for the search result, e.g., Google and Baidu. 2. Alexa website rank category: sending the user's click and stay time on the webpage to the server depending on the toolbar software embedded in the browser (the parameters include the current URL and webpage opening time), but other assessment methods are not included. The working principle of Alexa may refer to:
http://www.singtaonet.com/it/it_sp/t20051110—43674.html,
http://www.people.com.cn/GB/it/8219/41552/41597/3109586.htmlo 
At present, various websites can be classified as follows:
Category 1: Websites having the same content and style for all users at the same time (For example, news website).
Category 2: Websites displaying different styles and contents according to the users' settings (For example, news website of Google).
However, none of these websites could provide different display style and content in real time according to the users' different states.